


The Death of My Future

by Yeoubii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Neglect, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad and Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Time Travel, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot are Siblings, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoubii/pseuds/Yeoubii
Summary: Tommyinnit tried swimming in lavaTommyinnit drownedTommyinnit fell from a high placeTommyinnit was struck by lightningTubbo stared in shock at his communicator, distantly he could hear Tommy behind him crafting sticks, there was a moment of silence until loud footsteps made him look at a frightened Wilbur. There must have been other people that followed but he had turned to look at his best friend who looked at Wilbur with a confused look.Tommy was still there, so how had the communicator make such a error. He took a second glance, it was still there.Tommy must have noticed cause not a second he brought out his communicator as well.Everyone’s voice was laced with confusion and concern but it all became muffled then silence.¨What the fuck.¨
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 409





	1. Meeting Our End

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; I’m pretty much still new to the DSMP and behind most of the streams, just wanted to share this idea about Ghostinnit.

It was getting hard to breathe, a horrible feeling was growing in his gut as he stared down at the lava. 

Only a few hours ago Dream had left him again after destroying his stuff with TNT, all his stuff that he worked hard to get all by himself, all destroyed. He sat on the ground right next to the hole on the ground where his stuff was destroyed hours after Dream had left him, he was all alone, nobody was there. There was only silence that followed after the explosion, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the gentle wind blowing softly that it made the grass and trees sway, the calm silence terrified him. Nothing good ever happened when everything was calm, nothing good ever happened after a long amount of silence, he saw it happen again and again. 

When he was taking in by Phil after years of surviving all by himself only for him to abandon him and Wilbur, when he met Tubbo there was no calm but there was also no chaos, the calm while building L´manberg was followed by war. Even after gaining independence there was an unsettling silence that warned him of the exile he and Wilbur would go through, the insanity that wrapped itself around his brother and the attack Technoblade brought to them after the death of Wilbur. He could not even stand the calm after the battle so the little amount of mayhem was soothing to him, only to exiled by his best friend and brother, the loneliness that came with it. But this time no one was there, no one to argue or simply be around and joke around, only calm and silence, Dream´s small amounts of taunts along with TNT were nothing compared to the unfortune that followed the calm.

Calm was unsettling.

He was not ready for what was going to come, he knew by then that it was going to be inevitable. 

Breathing in deeply he waited a bit longer, he didn't know what for (yes he did) but he waited until it was dark, his entire body was shaking at that point. On his way to the nether portal he thought deeply if this was truly was a good idea, it all came back to the same answer, how much more could he really take? He had thought he would be able to but as time went on, disaster after disaster, life was getting harder to deal with. He could barely handle the abandonment, the betrayal, the amount of sacrifice and work he put into something only to be discarded, all done by people he trusted and respected. 

Nobody was around, there was no reason holding him back but many reasons that was pushing him, nobody and nothing to stop him.

Not bothering to grab anything he went through the portal, the overwhelming heat is welcoming. The heat spun his head and the air was becoming thinner, his legs were shaking as he made his way to the edge of the bridge. The floor was burning his feet with ever step he took, he would have sworn that his skin was being burned off if he was paying that much attention. His stomach churned every step on the way until he was at the edge, staring down at the lava.

The bubbly slowly moving lava was welcoming, the suffocation and dizziness that came with it was ignored like many other things. No longer was he cold, instead his body was overwhelmed from the heat building up. How long has it been since he felt warmth? He could barely remember the hugs Phil ~~dad~~ , Techno, Wilbur and Fundy would give him, Tubbo´s hugs lasted for awhile but they were now bittersweet memories. 

Sighing Tommy sat down at the edge of the bridge, holding himself, taking a moment to pause and think once more. Biting the inside of his cheek as seconds passed then minutes, nodding he took in a shaky breath. Gripping the edge tightly he pushed himself a bit off, his legs swinging lightly as he got closer to falling off, he could hear his heartbeat pumping loudly that it blocked out the sounds of the nether mobs. Was he really going to do this?

Nothing, nobody and no reason to stop. He had nothing.

Letting go of the edge he pushed himself off the edge, diving into the burning welcoming lava.

**Tommyinnit tried swimming in lava**

* * *

He wasn’t sure why it was happening, at first Tommy would wake up at the shore of Logstedshire, but soon he was taking a late night swim in his sleep. He'd wake up at the bottom of the sea, somehow lasting underwater without waking up until he was losing air. 

His swims didn't start off that bad, only a few times after his exile only when Ghostbur left him were they becoming a problem. Nights he would dream of L´manberg and his friends were interrupted by water filling up his lungs, the night time swims were an almost daily occurrence. Sometimes Tommy would wake up at midnight, a few times minutes after he fell asleep, most often than not it would be as the sun was rising.

By then his hair was frizzly from his swims and he would smell of salt, at least that is what Dream told him. His clothes were never really dry, exile wasn't any easier now that he was sick most of the time, and he always could taste salt even after eating and drinking many different things. 

Didn't really matter anyway, not like anyone would know besides Dream of his odd sleeping habits along with his horrible sleep schedule. It had months since his exile yet the people who even visited him showed that they didn't really care about him, it was pathetic of him to still care about those who didn't care about him. 

Tommy ran his hand through his frizzy hair as he packed his stuff into the chest, grabbing his blue blanket for the night that Ghostbur insisted on having, falling back into his bed with relief. His feet were sore from all the work he has been trying to get done, building his messy base rather than creating weapons knowing that Dream didn't like him having any. It was for his own good. He didn't want to anger Dream anyways.

Huddling up in his bed he pulled the blanket over his head, Tommy use to sleep close to his brothers but now Wilbur was dead and Tubbo betrayed him for the country they built together. Gnawing the inside of his cheek he could only hope that there tonight would not be one of those nights. Closing his eyes it wasn't long until sleep and fatigue washed over him.

_Tommy was small, his clothes were huge on him even though they were suppose to fit everyone, but it didn't matter when he stood next to Tubbo who was practically swimming in his uniform. Laughing at his smaller brother as he played with the floppy sleeves, yeah sure Tubbo was older than him by a few months but he will always forget with moments like this. Fundy laughed along before offering his help, Wilbur smiled behind his son as he spoke with Niki and Eret._

_Everything was going great, they were building a county together and he couldn't help but smile when everyone spoke of what they were going to do once they established everything. Licking his lips he tasted something really salty_

_Sluggishly Tommy was chasing Fundy through the long grass field with Tubbo chasing them both with uncontrollable laughter, the chase lasted only a few minutes before Fundy ran behind his dad and Niki. Wilbur and Niki laughed as Tommy and Tubbo tried to catch their nephew, instead of helping Fundy or their little brothers Wilbur played a few fast paced notes on his guitar suited for a high speed chase. Fundy let out a high pitched screech at his father's response while he and Tubbo attacked from both sides, laughing as they dog-pilled and Pulling Niki along with them._

_Tommy stared at the bees with a grin -his body was heavier- but he still had a chore to do, grabbing the watering can he made his way through the flowers, giving the plants probably more water than they needed. Behind him Tubbo and Wilbur picked flowers and pointed out bees that came near them, smiling and laughing anytime a bee flew in a ´funny´ way. Tommy smiled as Wilbur threw some small flower on Tubbo´s head, warmth flutter in his chest at their smiles and comfort, being with his brothers brought more joy than anything even if it was a mundane life. Holding the watering can in both his hands he ran and spilled whatever water was left and ran, the shrieks and chase that followed was oddly comforting._

_A small kid in a box on the side of the road caught young Tommy´s attention, the box was soaked and so was the kid in the box, he'd been like that once. The small kid had dark brown hair, getting closer he noticed that the kid was wearing clothes way too big for them. Getting closer he poked the kids head, getting a whimper as a response. Poking it again the kid looked up at him, now he was staring at a pouty kid with dark blue eyes. He couldn't breathe._

Tommy´s eyes flew open as water filled his lungs, his head and throat were burning. His limbs were heavy and flailing only for them to tangle in a blanket. Forcing all his energy he kicked the water, a horrible attempt to save himself, his lungs burned as he swam his way up to the surface. His head spun as seconds passed by, he couldn't tell if he was even crying, the salt was burning and prickled his taste buds. Through his blurred vision he could see the moonlight under the water, kicking a bit harder he gasped as he broke the surface, doing his best to keep afloat while breathing deeply.

Tubbo must be worried about him, to disappear in the middle of the night must have his brother worry, he had to get back home. Back home, back to Tubbo-

Tubbo exiled him, Tubbo left him. But that wasn't right, they would never broke a promise to each other, they cared to much for one another to hurt each other like that. That's right, Tubbo would never do that to him, this was just one of those nightmares. Well he had to get out, he never liked dreaming in the first place. He had to get out.

He sank. 

**Tommyinnit drowned**

* * *

¨I said I was sorry,¨ His entire body shook as he coughed, the familiar smell of gunpowder and smoke overwhelmed him. ¨I meant it.¨

Staggering he made his way to the top of one of the hills, tripping over some roots, the scattered rocks sunk into the bottom of his feet that it was drawing blood. Tommy didn't wince even as he struggled to climb the hill, falling on his face a few times, legs shaking and almost uncontrollable. Mumbling under his breath, words jumbling into a mess as he the words spilled like a waterfall. 

Pushing down the urge to vomit at the oh so familiar sight of the destroyed Logstedshire, images of a destroyed L´manberg flashed through his eyes, looking away from the upsetting sight he continued to the back of the small shack on the hill. Slumping against the wall he roughly pulled his bandana off, letting it fall into the crater. 

Tears threatened to spill out, his body was still shaking, the horrible scent made his throat burn, and it was becoming harder to breathe. 

Shakily he opened reached into his pocket pulling out a slightly damaged picture, the edges were worn out although it was only a few months old, L´manberg looked neater and better in the picture, they had manage to repair almost everything in such a small amount of time. The decorations surrounding the place made it so nice and welcoming in the picture, but he could also notice the small things. The wood looked worn out, the way the flags were placed hung over chipped blocks, even the grass was an odd color that he knew it wasn't suppose to be.

But did any of that matter by now. He could only see L´manberg through a picture that was a bitter reminder of what he and his brothers built. His only friend was no longer going to visit him and no longer allowed to leave Logstedshire. 

Crumbling the picture he looked up, there was barely any clouds in the sky and the sun was already going down, taking a breath he placed some gravel in front of him. Followed by blocks of dirt. The dirt piled up, reaching the sky with instability, putting him meters above the ground. It was shaky but it didn't matter at this point, he wouldn't stop building even as he passed the clouds, even if the it was becoming hard to breathe, even with the pounding and spinning in his head.

Words spilled from his mouth, unable to keep with the multiple thoughts passing through his head, multiple unknown voices that jumbled his brain, confusing and taunting him with every block placed. Voices of men, women, people, young and old, soft and loud, cruel and desperate, jokily and annoyed voices. Drowning out his own thoughts, (was he even sure which voice was his?) frying his brain, his limbs were twitching, his vision blurred out the black spots. Placing every block with more care, might as well as finish it rather than it be accident from some stupid voices. 

Minutes passed, hours must have passed from the look of how low the sun was but then again it could have been because it was winter, the voices grew louder while the air became thin. His stomach churned with ever glace down, bones were aching, the tears had long dried out before they could even slide down his face. 

Tommy frowned as he placed the last block he had, sitting down of the top of the shaky tower, glancing at the clear starry night. He use to love to stare at the stars before L´manberg, when it was just him and his brothers, later on he would have less time to stare at them as war and conflict would arise. His interest of them would be muted down after Wilbur's death, the one who originally pulled him away from his bed for stargazing, the magnificent sight would dull and as would the stories. He always enjoyed them more than Techno´s and Philza´s stories.

Looking down he bit the inside of his cheek.

**Don´t jump! Dream went to far this time! No shit!Do a flip! Depressedinnit. he's always been going to far! runaway! gosh we´re high. No Tommy! Sadinnit. I´m so done with Dream, lets kill him! Fuck that guy!** **He could hurt Tommy if he wanted. He’s always getting hurt.** **homeless Dream!** **It was never meant to be.** **Jump in the- Tommy´s going to jump? I miss one day and this happens! Jump! SHUT UP! Do a flip! Fuck. getawayKill the homeless blob! teen angst. Jump Tommy!** **should've stayed with Tubbo.** **awww Tommy looks so sad. Don't be sad.** **JUMP** **!**

So annoying. The thumping in his head was getting worse, lungs were burning, everything was hurting. Great he was becoming insane now. Standing up he tightly gripped his head, no one was here to stop him, they had all left him, everything was gone. Tommy was nobody to them.

Before the tears could fall he fell backwards. 

The stars were beautiful once again.

**Tommyinnit fell from a high place**

* * *

Tommy was pretty sure the universe hated him.

All around him his home was destroyed beyond saving, instead of a country built from all his friends and his hard work there was a giant crater on the ground. He had knew of Technoblades plan but some naive part of him had believed that he would not use all those withers, Philza was with him, he knew how much work and love his sons had put into this country, why would he let Technoblade destroy something they always cared for. 

´Because he never cared.´

Even as he stood at the top of the structure that threw TNT down his home part of him still denied the truth. Dream, Technoblade and Philza had left a long time ago, leaving them to despair the lost of their home. Looking down at the destruction he could see people struggling to get out of the destruction, parts of the ground still falling apart into the pit, fire spreading everywhere. Screams and cries flew through the air along with the smell of gunpowder and smoke. 

¨Tubbo! Where are you!¨ His voice was raspy, his screaming isn't loud anymore. ¨Tubbo!¨

There was no way to communicate with anyone, his communicator was broken at some point while fighting the withers, leaving him blind to everyone's status. He knew for sure that Tubbo didn't even have his compass leaving his own compass useless.

Groaning he took a second glance at the destruction, ignoring the height and sight of fire, no sign of Tubbo. Taking a step back he noted the pain in his legs, adrenaline slowly wearing off, the multiple burns and cuts spread throughout his body and dog bites. In some sick joke the cloak that Technoblade had given him survived most damaged, probably protecting him from must of it, draping innocently over his shoulders, the red was slightly fading. Why he didn't bother throwing it away was beyond him. 

¨Tubbo!¨ No point on focusing on it, there was more important matters. ¨Tubbo!¨

Tommy's screams were mostly pointless, the storm is louder than he was, dragging his numbing leg across the entire obsidian platform, occasionally looking down and shouting for his friend only to wait for a few minutes. Refusing to pause even if blood was running down his leg, he never knew when to quit. No point in continuing but Tommy learned to survive at young age, even if he wanted to die he's pretty sure that it would be by the universe or from someone who he gave all his trust to. Or maybe from something stupid. 

Muffling the groan as the numbing pain rose to his thigh, the prickling feeling was an odd sensation, not exactly painful but stingy. Shaking his leg he continued his walk, nearing the end of the crater yet no sign of Tubbo, only other people. Tommy wouldn't be able to get down there, he had lost half of his stuff which would have helped him, his stuff that he raced to get back from Technoblade touching when making a comment about burning it with lava. Managing to get only a few of his things before losing all of it.

Turning around he searched for someway to get down, noting that there was someone on the platform. The familiar blue jacket and bloody apron thrown over it was so noticeable along with his friend behind him.

¨Tubbo,¨ Sluggishly running over to him. ¨are you alright?¨

Tubbo´s smile wasn't reassuring as it should have been. ¨Yeah, bit injured but I think I could survive.¨

He could barely stand up straight, he could barely understand what was going on. The conversation with Quackity barely even registered into his brain. Why did adults have to talk to him like he should understand things like they do. He was just a child, a child that acted tough because he learned that was a good way to survive. Could he really blame anyone for that though? Of course not, he wasn't angry with anyone that fell into that illusion, no the only ones he was upset was those that promised him safety.

Words poured out, at some point Ghostbur had shown up, words spilled from the pain Technoblade brought to him, all he wanted was his disks back. Important objects that meant so much to him, he was robbed of that, he had never wanted to cause this much damage. 

¨What I feared losing the most,¨ thunder roared over them, making it hard to even hear his own words. ¨I can still get back.¨

¨Maybe use your disks as leverage Tommy but remember; you´re going after a man for what's he done, okay, you're not going after a man for what he took from you. For what he's done, you said it yourself its our L´manberg.¨ The dark look Quackity gave him was terrifying for someone he use to play around with. ¨Use the disks as an excuse but-¨ thunder roared again, ¨for means of justice not the disks.¨

Harsh words were his only response. Seconds of calling Technoblade didn't make him feel any better. He wanted to be with Tubbo instead, but he had walked down the platform ¨But that's behind us now b-although Technoblade might have been terrible-¨

¨Tommy I take it back, Tommy I take it back.¨

¨-Dream was the worst.¨ The despair in Ghostbur´s voice interrupted Tommy but he immediately took note of it. ¨What do you take back Wilbur?¨ Wincing at calling Ghostbur the wrong name, but he could not deny the curiosity sprouting within him. What could Ghostbur remember that he wanted to take back?

The man was burning in the rain, what would he risk telling him with death being near by. He had to resit from flinching, the ghost of his brother stared at the crater with angry blank, something he never seen from the ghost but a lot when he fell into insanity. 

Ghostbur sighed, the stabbed wound grew a darker shade of blue ¨I'm burning in the rain right now, and i just had a talk with P-¨ 

Tommy took a step back, noting that Quackity had backed off now standing farther away, nearing Tubbo. He wished he could back away from his brother.

¨Tommy I want you bring me back to life.¨

¨What?´

How dare he forget the universe hated him.

**Tommyinnit was struck by lightning**

* * *

**Tommyinnit tried swimming in lava**

**Tommyinnit drowned**

**Tommyinnit fell from a high place**

**Tommyinnit was struck by lightning**

Tubbo stared in shock at his communicator, distanly he could hear Tommy behind him crafting sticks, there was a moment of silence until loud footsteps made him look at a frightened Wilbur. There must have been other people that followed but he had turned to look at his best friend who looked at Wilbur with a confused look.

Tommy was still there, so how had the communicator make such a error. He took a second glance, it was still there.

Tommy must have noticed cause not a second he brought out his communicator as well. 

Everyone’s voice was laced with confusion and concern but it all became muffled then silence.

¨What the fuck.¨


	2. Let’s Start With The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented, left Kudos, bookmarked and read this. It’s great to see you like it! :)  
> If you see any errors or have any advice or just wanna chat you can comment or go to my Tumblr. I’ll do my best to respond to you :D

Something was wrong. 

It must have started with the subtle change of temperature to his sea of lava just awhile ago, the familiar burning was switched with a different degree of heat, had it been anyone else then they wouldn't have noticed the change. But he knew, this was no longer the lava he had dived into to relish in the warmth, he wasn't burning in his lava.

His eyes flew open at the realization, the lava surrounding him bubbled violently as he glanced all around him, lava completely surrounded him, he wasn't falling through the lava anymore if anything it felt like he was rising out of the lava. But he had willingly fell to his death because of all the- because of the- why did he fall into the lava? He was suppose to be dead, dying would- why did he want to die?

There was nothing, nobody, no reason he could think of. (Exactly)

Tightly clutching his head he tried to remember, anything, any memory but there was nothing there. For a second he saw a man in green coming near him but he was staring at the back of a boy in a suit, then there was a sea with no end but the view was mocking him rather than beautiful. Just as quick as it appeared the memory was gone, already becoming fuzzy in his mind. Growling he tightened his grip on his hair, that must have been the second thing that was wrong, there was nothing.

Taking a deep breath- no he couldn't, there was no air going to his lungs. If he could he would have chew the inside of his cheek but he when he tried to there was nothing but air, bringing his hand to his cheek he felt bone touch the inside of his mouth, running his hand through his row of teeth until it came to his lips that were half gone. They must have burned right before his death. Noticing that half of his body was burned off, leaving bones or in some case muscle, at least his clothes were somehow intact only missing the left sleeve with burned holes in the rest of his clothes. The clothes were obviously in bad condition even before the lava, what happened to him?

What happened to him that lead him to this? Was there anyone who would answer his questions? Did he have anyone?

Who was he?

Question after question popped into his mind with no way to answer them. Looking around he noted that he was above the lava now which was bubbling violently, the nether was just what he expected, mobs roamed around with no realization that it was all wrong.There was nothing familiar about his surroundings, no huge landmarks beside a small portal that he barely saw. The portal was right but everything else was wrong.

If the portal was the only thing right then it might have answers for him, maybe he would find someone that knew him, if they were still around that is.

WIthout hesitation he made his way to the portal, taking his time to take in the sight, mobs passed without paying him any attention. A few piglins paused to look at him, staring at his face for along time before bowing their heads with what he would describe as sorrow but they didn't bother to interact any more than a nod of acknowledgement. Running his tongue over his teeth he turned towards the portal.

It was a standard portal, nothing notable bedside the little carvings on the obsidian. A few letters along with some numbers, a drawing of weird glasses, a shitty excuse for a flame with a simple demon with a circle over its head and a cat face on one side of the portal. A angel hovering above a disfigured deer on the side of the portal, another creature that almost looked like a creeper but maybe it wasn't, a simple stripped masked face with dots for eyes and the biggest one of all was a simple smiley face. Yet with all the marks it didn't spark a memory.

Stepping into the portal the world shifted in a matter of seconds. 

The world spun, the extreme heat of the nether was replaced with a cool wind and clean air, the loss of the warmth of the nether was disturbing. Cautiously taking a step off the portal he paused, nothing, sighing in relief that he had not blown up or worse he took careful steps, his feet moved but really he was hovering above the ground.

In front of him was a bridge connecting to a big building in the water that was made out of brick, almost like a base, in some way he knew this place. A nagging feeling in his brain told him that being here was wrong, it wasn´t safe to be here he would get in trouble, it was too calm to be safe. Shrugging the thoughts out he made his way down the bridge, carefully letting himself into the building. 

The wood burned slightly under his touch, looking down he noticed that lava was dropping down from his body making a puddle right under him, turning around there were small amounts of smokes rising from small drops of lava that lead to him. Grimacing he rushed through the building, calling out for anybody, making his way to what looked like a city. 

Oddly enough there was no one around. The area was nicely kept with a few nearly finished buildings scattered around yet it seemed like everyone had just disappeared, a few building supplies along with some random items such as plants left on the ground, one of the plants was knocked out of its pot and crushed probably from someone stepping on it. The petals scattered around the flower. 

Carefully taking the flower in to his hands only for it burst into flame at his touch, jumping back he watched as the flame go over the flower making it blacken until it turned to ash. He frowned at the ash.

Turning away from the ash he looked over the area, when had he gotten there?

He couldn't recall how he had gotten there, memories of lava resurfaced, he should get back there but how would he was the problem. Scowling he shrugged at himself, following the trail would be the best option out of the rest of his nonexistent options, he might find someone who would show him the way back to the nether, he really missed his sea of lava.

How odd that there was no one around, the area was rather nice, a rather nice place to take a walk. There must be people around by the look of the unfinished buildings, people don't just abandon a place unless they really don't like the area the picked, he´d doubt that was what happened here. 

Turning a corner he beamed at the sight, three people stood in the middle of the path. Two of them, one with a blue shirt and the other with a white sweater, seemed to be arguing with the other, who had the hood of their green hoodie up, that looked like they were tapping their communicator with frustration. Without hesitation he rushed to the trio.

¨-was that announcement? Even Tommy wouldn't be able to die four time in the matter of a second!¨

¨This is Tommy we are talking about.¨ The blue shirt person spoke with a tone.

Green hoodie sighed, ¨True but there's must be something wrong with the system if something like this happens.¨

White hoodie nodded with their hand running through their hair. ¨We should go check up on Tommy then. the announcements are about him so why not go see him?¨

¨Sapnap we just finished a war with him, I doubt he wants to see Dream especially.¨ Blue shirt tilted back, revealing a pair of weird glasses on their head. In a moment their eye met, their eyes widen at the sight of him. 

Well might as well say something _¨Hey! You three! Where the hell am I?¨_

The other two jumped as he shouted, turning to face him the one with the white sweater gasped and let out a shriek, rude much, the other let out a gasp but with a smiley face mask over their face, what a weirdo, he couldn't see much of them besides the dirty blonde hair sticking out between the mask and hoodie.

¨Tommy?¨ The masked one tilted their head at him while the other two glanced at each other. ¨What happened to you?¨

He could not help but to let out a snort. _¨What the fuck do you think happened to me shithead, I died.¨_ Pause. _¨Is Tommy my name?¨_

The white sweater one made some odd noises as the blue shirt one mumbled under their breath but the masked one cursed loudly. A fleeting memory of a man standing menacing over him flashed through his eyes, not processing it the memory left his mind, not even recalling what it was.

¨Yeah, you're Tommy,¨ Blue shirt one nodded, glancing at the masked one before looking at him. ¨But we saw you just yesterday, you were fine! What's with the rest of the death announcements?¨

 _¨I´m Tommy...Tommy, that's-¨_ Nothing sparked within him, was it right, was it wrong? He didn't even know if it was really the truth, if it was then it was incomplete. He could not just be ´Tommy´, there had to be more than that, who was he before his death, what did he like, what was he like? _¨That's not right, I'm nobody.¨_ He was nobody, nothing, dying with a reason.

* * *

Tommy won't deny that he can't remember much, in fact there were more blank spots then actually memories, a huge chunk of his childhood before meeting his family was left blank. But he honestly did not care for those missing parts, the memories he had left were better than not having any at all. The comfort of the warm memories were enough to tell him everything and he wanted nothing more than to back to his life.

His lungs were filled with water, the taste of salt was overwhelming him along with the stinging pain in his eyes and lungs. Everything had startled him awake, waking him from a nightmare.

Shaking his head he forced his eyes open, clear water surrounded him that he could not see any land near him. The sky was clear and the air was fresh, yet there was a faint smell of gunpowder and smoke on his shirt, he would call the sight beautiful if it weren't for the disturbing feeling it gave him.

How on earth he got there was worrisome, last he recalled he was with Wilbur and Eret with a present in his arms and they with a cake, Tubbo and Niki giggled as they held their hands over Fundy´s eyes. They were celebrating Fundy´s sixteenth birthday with a small party, the night had ended with him pointing out the stars and telling their stories and Eret throwing a plateful of frosting in Wilburs face. (Why was nobody else there?)

He already misses them, he must get back to them.

Even though he did not know where he was, he knew where they were, where home was. He will be home as quick as he can, maybe he will be able to get dad to let him spar against Techno, he was almost thirteen which was definitely old enough to hold a sword.

Bringing his arms up he noticed that there was a blanket floating right besides him, a dark blue color against the blue of the sea. A small memory of Wilbur handing the blanket when it getting cold in the island- what island? - with a smile against his (grey) face. Odd, he didn't remember it, the blanket was nice even if it was wet.

Wrapping the blanket around his shoulder he began to swim as fast as he could, as if he would let himself to be away from his family, gosh knowing how clingy everyone is than he must get back as quickly as he can.

Everything became a blur, the animals he swam by didn't even react by his movement, but soon enough he could spot land only a few meters ahead of him. The sand 

He will be home soon, under him the dirt became mud, and make more happy memories, a trail of water followed him, everything will go back to the way it was, the cat that he passed by screeched and struggled against the water that filled its lungs, everything will be perfect. Just like in his memories. 

Expect it wasn't.

The scene before him stopped him for a second, the bird that landed near under him twitched until it stopped moving and fell with a wet thump

* * *

¨I swear if you don't let go of me I will push you down the stairs you old man.¨ Tommy said with a strained voice, awkwardly pushing Wilbur away from him, but Wilbur didn't let go of his little brother in fact he hugged Tommy even tighter. Resting his head on Tommy's chest, closing his eyes once hearing Tommy´s heartbeat was still there. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic right now but that was understandable considering why he was worried.

The death announcements that popped into his communicator had send chills down his back, he hadn't even registered that it would have not been possible to die four very different deaths within a second even if it was Tommy that was trying to do it, pure fear had rooted itself within him. Dropping whatever he was doing he ran as fast as he could to where he remember Tommy and Tubbo had went, ignoring the shouts from his son and Niki. 

Maybe Dream had done something to his little brother, not letting them relax even after the agreement they had made just not long ago, multiple thoughts ran through his mind as he kicked down the door of Tommy´s home. Tubbo was there, turning to look at with shock, but there behind him in perfect health was Tommy, mumbling under his breath as he held some sticks menacingly.

He's pretty sure he would have not been the only one given the situation, though he will deny his actions later if someone talks about it.

Behind him Fundy and Niki ran into the room, their words becoming gibberish as they spoke, scanning Tommy with a careful eye. Tommy had only reacted once he looked at his communicator, confusion blooming on his face, only a second of hesitation had he launched himself at his little brother, and yeah he might have knocked his other brother to the side but that part didn't matter.

¨Cmon Wilbur let go of him, you're gonna suffocated him!¨ Tubbo tugged at his sleeve as Niki pushed him off Tommy, speaking with a gently voice as she scanned him with wariness, reluctantly he had let his grip loosen enough that Tommy took the opportunity to duck out his and Niki´s care and run behind Fundy.

Except his son turned towards him with pure curiosity. ¨Tommy. How the fuck did you do something like this? Did you find some kind of glitch, you should have told me earlier! Oh, please tell me how you did it!¨

¨Fundy!¨

¨Oh cmon, you guys are curious aren't you?¨ Fundy smiled brightly at his uncle, his smile a little to sinister. ¨Spill, how'd you do it.¨

Everyone stared at Tommy, the fear was starting to settle down, his heartbeat wasn't beating as loudly as it was. He doesnt think he could handle another loved ones death. 

Tommy blinked letting his mouth open slightly, letting the silence stretch out awkwardly as he turned to Tubbo with a small chuckle. Neither boy moved, instead sharing a few expressive looks as time passed by, just like they did when they were kids. 

Tubbo let out exasperated sigh, eyebrow twitching. ¨You don't know, at all?¨

Tommy shrugged, ¨No fucking way! There has never been a death announcement glitch!¨

¨Well now there is!¨ Niki awkwardly laughed, tapping her communicator as she glanced at him. ¨Congratulation, Tommy! You've managed to do something impossible!¨

Everyone chuckled a bit, Wilbur´s being a bit forced, covering the barely audible sound of his and Tommy´s communicator going off. Glancing at Tommy once again he looked down at his communicator, scrunching his face at who it was.

 **Dream messaged you:** What the hell did Tommy do?!

 **Dream messaged you:** Can you control him for once Wilbur?

Scoffing Wilbur made his way next to Tommy, who was making the same look he surely had just awhile ago but with more anger. Fundy and he looked at Tommys communicator together, watching as the messages were popping up.

 **Dream messaged you:** Tommy whatever you are doing stop it

 **Dream messaged you:** Tell me what you did

 **Tommyinnit messaged Dream:** didn't do anything

 **Tommyinnit messaged Dream:** Stop blaming me for something you have to watch over, pusssy

Wilbur really shouldn't let Tommy curse out someone who wanted them dead, but for now it was alright. Patting Tommy´s and Fundy´s shoulder he grinned. ¨Well we should still finish our buildings. Tommy for worrying us like that your going to be doing most of the farming!¨

Tommy sputtered and shouted at him as everyone laughed as they left the room, they would have to deal with Dream later. 

Annoyingly enough that was sooner than expected, the dinging sound of all their communicators going off like crazy interrupted all of them, the spamming was ignored until the messages were being spammed to Wilbur and Tubbo and not just from Dream but from Sapnap and George.

Confusion bloomed at the concerning messages that passed by, all concerning about Tommy´s whereabouts and health, creepy. It was frustrating, pure frustration from the nonsense that going on, making him worry for his little brother´s wellbeing, Wilbur might as well hide Tommy away for awhile with all of this.

 **Dream messaged you:** Wilbur come meet near the church prime

 **Dream messaged you:** this is important, its about Tommy

It was understandable enough that Wilbur wants to beat up Dream, when he gets the chance he will make the most of it. Turning to Tommy he noted that he had already was looking Tommy, realizing he had his attention he nodded with pure determination. Great, Tommy was way to stubborn for his own good, looking at Tubbo the same look was on his face.

¨Lets go Wilbur, he's threatening me!¨

¨Doesn't sound like he's threatening you.¨

¨Well your becoming blind Fundy.¨

¨It isn't safe Tommy!¨

¨Don't worry about it Niki, the church is a no fighting zone.¨

¨This Dream we are talking about, you know the one who took two of your lives and started the war against us.¨ Fundy spoke with annoyance, his fox ears twitching as he spoke. ¨You´re really gonna risk it?¨

Thank goodness he had a reasonable son. ¨Fundy is right, I'll take him and Tubbo, you stay with Niki.¨

¨Fuck no!¨ Gripping his sticks menacing once again. ¨This is about me! No way am i going to sit out of it.¨

Tubbo nodded, taking a stand next to Tommy. ¨Maybe this about the glitches earlier, Tommy should know what it is!¨

His two brothers nodded at each other, turning around before putting a few of their things down, the two ran.

¨Tommy!¨ 

Wilbur didn't hesitate to jump into action, chasing his brothers was something he was use to. Quickly he was already behind Tubbo, reaching the back of the shirt he gripped the collar, pulling him down and Tommy as well with their linked hands. Closing his eyes he pulled the two back, a sting of pain running down his spine, wrapping his arms around Tubbo he watched as Tommy got up only for a flash of orange coming to knock him down. Tommy was stuck in a awkward headlock by Fundy, easy to get out but with Tommy partially on the floor with Fundy above him he wasn't going to get out without getting grabbed again. 

_¨What's going on here?¨_ A familiar muffled voice spoke from behind him, staring at Tommy he turned to face Tommy.

Except Tommy was being held down by Fundy, Tommy didn't have hair that reached his shoulders, Tommy had never looked that angry, Tommy doesn't have pure white eyes, Tommy was not soaked from head to toe and Tommy surely wasn't transparent. But yet he knew the face and voice of his brother, he almost didn't realize he let go of Tubbo until the boy was shaking him.

Not Tommy gripped a soaked blanket that was thrown over his shoulders, he swears those angry white eyes were staring at Tommy. Nobody said anything, not moving as they stared at the transparent boy, but the had.

The boy pointed at Tommy, sending water droplets everywhere, water poured out of the boys mouth as he yelled with pure anger. _¨Did you fucking replace me!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it meets your expectations but I’m really having fun with this. Really excited to write more, also I just had a few ideas for past Tommy and the other Tommys. :)


End file.
